


first day

by imakesaopissporn



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakesaopissporn/pseuds/imakesaopissporn





	1. Chapter 1

it was 9 am on a tuesday when ambrose walked in. new company, new job, new beginnings, right? yeah, that was his mindset for the first day.

this was changed, all at once, when only a few hours after he arrived, he was sucking off the first guy he said hi to. apparently his name was reece, and seeing by the way his eyes rolled back, ambrose could tell he would enjoy this. 

before we get to the sexy part, ambrose should explain. he had walked in, wearing a tight fitting dress shirt (freshly ironed, fit to ambroses body like glue), and some skinny black pants. he had thrown them on with the intention of feeling like the typical secretary in movies. slutty, whorey, and the workplaces fuck toy. now, did ambrose expect to get dick on his first day? no! he was fresh out of college, 22 and in need of a job. right now he was more worried with keeping a job, you know?

he might’ve had to cancel that, already; he had settled in at his new desk, getting accustomed to the phone and the ear piece and the comfy office chair he was sitting in. the general setting. he was interrupted by a boy he would soon know as reece.

“so you’re the new guy, right?” he asked, a smirk playing at his face. that alone made ambroses eyebrows raise, and as he prepared to answer, reece stepped closer, leaning onto ambroses desk. he could feel the taller boy’s eyes taking in every detail on ambroses body, his grin only widening as his eyes ran over every part of his body. if there was an example for eyefucking, reece was a perfect candidate for it. 

“yeah! i’m new here.” ambrose said, keeping reece from venturing any farther. he stood up, making reece’s eyes move towards ambrose instead of whatever was going on down there. “i’m ambrose.” he said, extending a hand out for reece to shake it.

“reece.” the other said, taking his hand. his hand was so strong… so firm on ambroses. even though he was very obviously intimidated by reece, ambrose held the others eyes as long as possible. but even though eye contact was made, it still felt like reece’s eyes were still undressing ambrose, “you seem pretty young, are you legal yet?”

“22…” ambrose asked, raising one eyebrow in a confused manner. “is there a reason you asked?” 

“mm, i just wanted to know. knowledge for later.” reece winked, a (sexy) smirk playing on his lips, and for some reason the handshake hadn’t stopped yet. “i could show you the ropes? show you around?” he asked, throwing in a suggestive wink as if ambrose didn’t already know what reece was getting at.

“really? you’re gonna give me a tour? where does this start?” ambrose asked, deciding he might as well humor him.

“if you come this way, we can start.” reece gestured to a hallway away from most of the desks. ambrose mover in the direction the other had pointed at, for no reason other than he wanted to see where this went (there was another reason. he wanted to see reece naked as much as reece wanted ambrose naked).

reece hurried ambrose along, making sure none of the coworkers caught sight of the two scurrying off to god knows what. soon they were both in a secluded hallway with a door to their left. supply closet a, it read. welp, either ambrose was gonna get dicked down or murdered. he was more or less sold, feeling reeces hand on his lower back, nudging him along. 

“this is where the tour starts, as you can see, nobody can hear us inside here,” reece said, pushing ambrose in and getting in himself. he closed the door silently, locking it behind him. “you can… say, moan, as loud as you want, and only our two ears will ever hear it.” reece said, turnin back to ambrose. he started to back ambrose up into a wall only a few inches behind him, his hand stopping ambrose from moving to the right, and soon enough ambrose could feel the taller mans breath inch down the left side of his neck

ambrose shivered, and his hands gripped reece’s collar, feeling his pants grow tighter around his midsection. maybe it was a bad idea to wear such tight pants today. he was so tempted to let whatever was happening here happen. so, so tempted. but he had to say no, right? first of all, he hadn’t cleaned his ass out, something vital to a sex experience if you didn’t have a scat kink. but also, he was no in the mood to start an office fling.

well, you know, sometimes you saying something can easily change, you know? because as soon as reeces lips met his neck, ambrose knew, just knew, he was sucking reeces dick. and that’s exactly what he did. after reece (very forcefully, i might add) shoved his tongue inside ambroses mouth, he could basically feel his pants about to break from the stretch.

after around thirty seconds of very awkward and desperate making out, ambrose pushed reece away and shoving him into a ratty and broken chair near the door. he got down on his knees, and frantically unbuckled reeces belt and pants. he, similar to ambrose, was wearing a dress shirt and some dress pants as well; but even though they were substantially looser than ambroses, he could feel how tight his pants were. 

reece soon let out a sigh of relief, slumping in the chair as his dick sprang out of his boxers. taking it into one hand, ambrose stroked it a few times  
before taking the tip into his mouth. reece moved his hips up to try and speed up this process, but ambrose only continued at the rate he was going at.

ambrose started to move up and down the others shaft. overwhelmed with pleasure, reece ran both hands through ambroses hair, gripping it tighter every time he went lower and lower. it was… bigger than usual, probably around 8 inches, which was a lot bigger than ambrose had taken before. he tried his best to go as far as he could, but whatever ambrose tried, he couldn’t even get past the 6 inch mark.

soon reece got impatient. he wanted more. so much more from ambrose. he wanted to see this pretty little slut choking on his cock. overcome with this new desire, reece started to buck his hips up. at first, ambrose gagged, pushing reeces hips down to stop him, but soon he let him continue. eyes shut tight, he could feel reeces entire length inside his mouth. sliding in and out of his mouth, ambrose could barely breathe, spit dropping to the ground below. reeces hands in ambroses hair was so tight some definitely had been pulled out, but ambrose was in no position to stop what was going on.

after a good minute of this, reece stopped facefucking the new guy, and let ambrose pull off to breathe. panting, the flushed ambrose went back to stroking reeces cock. reece looked down at the smaller boy, and gave him an exhausted grin.

“you are… really good…” the taller man exhaled, “amazing, even…”

and then reece began to throat fuck him once again. ambrose was a lot more prepared this time than before, but his hands were still firmly put on reeces knees. ambrose made eye contact with the taller boy, like the good boy he was, and just like that, reece came. he pushed ambroses head all the way down, cumming in 3 bursts. reece let out noises a top of his figure shouldn’t have made, but if he was being honest, this was the best blowjob reece had ever had. his moans were (hopefully) silenced by the closet, ambroses head pressed firmly down at the base of his cock. reece bucked his hips up as more waves of pleasure rolled over him, but ambrose didn’t gag once. somehow his gag reflex just disappeared when he was getting face fucked. who knew. 

after a few seconds like this, reeces grip on ambroses hair was loosened, letting ambrose pull off. the smaller boy licked any remaining cum on his head and down his shaft, a flushed grin on his pretty face.

“you sounded like a bottom, reece.” am rose said, working his mouth around reeces head for a little bit longer.

“you think i sounded like a bottom? you’re in for a trip, ambrose.” reece exhaled, his voice ragged and breaths heavy. in what seemed like one single moment, ambrose was pinned against the wall, reece picking the others legs up. ambrose instinctively wrapped his legs around the others waist, his pants tight with desperation. ambrose looped his hands around reeces neck, the both of them locking lips once more. once reece was sure ambrose was fully supported, he started to unbutton the others belt and pants, palming ambroses erection. this earned a moan out of ambrose, pulling away from the kiss.

“fuck, hurry up, please.” ambrose begged, thrusting his midsection into reeces hand. which only made reece hurry up faster. as much as he wanted to tease the other, he was HORNY, and they needed to get back to work. so, he pulled down the others undergarments, letting his cock jump out eagerly. ambrose watched the other in anticipation, reece starting to stroke the others erection. he simultaneously started to kiss ambroses neck, giving a kiss and a nip with every stroke.

ambrose ran his hands through reeces hair, earning a speed up in tempo from reece. the smaller boy let out a pleasured whimper, thrusting his hips into reeces hand. every time ambrose bucked his hips, reece sped up. they soon got to a point where ambrose was moaning every few second, panting and exhausted. he was so close, but he didn’t want this to end.

and then he came.

back arched unnaturally, his fingers grasping at every strand of reeces hair. a very… feminine moan left ambroses lips, making reeces earlier orgasm seem like nothing close to a bottom. his eyes clenched shut and his face redder than a stop sign.

ambrose released all over reeces hand and ambroses own shirt, but he didn’t realize, he was too busy coming down from that high. 

“who’s the bottom now?” reece teased, his face flushed with exhaustion.

“shut up.” ambrose muttered, panting and heaving like he had ran four marathons. consecutively. 

“we need to get back to work, amy.” reece whispered in ambroses air, earning a disgruntled noise from ambrose. reece slowly let ambrose down, and he started to make himself look orderly, not like he was just giving a hand job to the new secretary. 

“i swear to god if you call me any in public, this is never going to happen again.” ambrose threatened, starting to pull himself together. “fuck are you kidding me. it’s all over my shirt, god damn it.” he cursed, trying to wipe the cum from his shirt. “shit shit shit shit shit.” he muttered, desperately trying to clean it up.

“you’ll be fine.” reece promised, fixing his hair and stepping out of the closet. “see you later, amy.” he winked, going back to his cubicle.

wow, this job might be a lot better than he expected. ambrose was suddenly face to face with the janitor. why was everybody here hot?! ambrose was suddenly met with a problem, though. a man had walked out not even thirty seconds ago, and ambrose was still in there, sweaty and disorganized.

“oh, so you’re the new guy. watch out for the other bottom here, doesn’t take too well to other people.” the janitor explained, making ambrose frown. so apparently, there was a bottom, and just like ambrose, fucked reece?

well, it wasn’t necessarily a disappointment that reece and ambrose weren’t exclusive, but it meant ambrose needed to get to work. this janitor would definitely be next on his list, though.


	2. chapter 2

yes, this new guy would be competition to rowan. there was no denying that. he was what was considered the office fuck toy, but with this new guy coming in, he was bound to be replaced.

but he still had takers. one of them was the offices only girl. quinn was her name, and as of now, he was getting the strap in the women’s bathroom. as weird as it sounded, this was the only place they could really fuck. since no women worked at the office, and there were only three people (rowan, quinn, and ambrose) who weren’t solely attracted to men, this was the place with the most privacy for quinn to peg a boy.

as of now, quinn was sitting down on the spotless tile floor, her strap on and a pretty boy bouncing on it. rowans glasses were tempted to fall to the floor, dangling at the edge of his nose, and his hands were placed firmly on the ground behind him. quinn made sure rowan kept his pace by moving the others hips in time with quinn’s own thrust.

“such a good boy for mommy…” she muttered, making rowan smile. as catty as he was, hearing anybody call him any pet names made rowan melt into the floor.

but he couldn’t last very long. he was starting to get really tired, but he knew if he stopped, it was going to get so much worse. his legs started to shake, his moans becoming less pleasure and more desperate for a break. 

“you’re doing such a good job, angel, don’t stop now.” quinn said in a sweet yet intimidating coo, hinting at the much worse outcome if rowan actually stopped. rowan swallowed the drool that was about to leave his mouth, and he kept riding quinn. 

his weak whimpers were only interrupted by the occasional praise from quinn, motivation to keep him going. this didn’t last long, though. rowans legs shook, and eventually he couldn’t continue. he dropped down, panting and heaving in exhaustion. 

“wow… isn’t that disappointing.” quinn grumbled, shaking her head. “for once i thought you’d be obedient. can’t even listen to mistress, isn’t that right slut? can’t obey one single order. such a stupid whore.” quinn said, picking rowans body up and bending him over the sink, pushing in again.

this earned a pleasured and overstimulated moan from rowan, who was letting this all happen. what else would he do? he was enjoying this too much to let it stop. quinn started to quickly thrust, pushing rowan farther and farther into the cold sink surface. his moans were muffled, and to get her pretty slut to be louder, quinn pulled rowans head up with one of her hands, letting his moans flow into the empty bathroom.

rowans hands tightly gripped the edge of the sink, his nails digging deep into the solid material with every thrust. quinn always knew how to get rowan to be in a drooling, messy state. right now, she was hitting all of the right spots, making his now open groans that much louder.

drool dripped down rowans chin, falling onto the sink below him. his glasses were somehow still positioned on his face, rowans hot breaths fogging them up to the point where he couldn’t see anything.

“i’m— i- need to cum, q-quinn.” rowan begged in between moans.

“do you, fuck, deserve it?” quinn asked, fucking the smaller boy rougher at the mention of her pretty boy cumming. 

“y-yes mistress. i- fuck!” rowan exclaimed, overwhelmed with this newfound pleasure. quinn kept moving her hips though, even after rowans release coated the sink beneath him. quinn leaned down over rowan, letting go of his hair and returning both hands to his hips. 

“i didn’t give you permission, angel, did i?” quinn purred in rowans ear, sending chills up the boy’s spine. as tired as he was, rowan didn’t want this to stop. 

“no y— no, ah, ma’am you didn’t, ah.” rowan agreed, letting out sensitive whimpers every time quinn hit a sensitive spot (spoiler alert: every spot).

“so why did you cum? making such a mess of yourself, but i didn’t even let you. it’s sad.” she said, still coaxing moans out of rowan.

“i-i don’t know, fuck, mistress. it was, it was an accident!” he explained, trying to look up at quinn. 

and just like that, she stopped. pulling out of him and sighing.

“clean this shit up. can’t even let me cum. typical men.” she grumbled, starting to pack everything up. “i’m going to fuck that new guy, rowan. you’re not cutting it anymore.” putting on her work outfit and washing the strap until it was clean, all the while shaking her head. 

and she left, leaving rowan to clean up the mess he made all by himself, naked and alone. 

he frowned, cursing out this new guy. such a bitch. first he stole away reece, who literally moaned the name ‘ambrose’ as he was fucking rowan, and now quinn? what next, beau was going to be exclusive to ambrose? yeah right. like that was ever gonna happen.


End file.
